


保护

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】写下这篇文感谢darlin。





	保护

Eddie嗅到了特殊而平常的线索。

但是这次的任务对摄制组来说过于危险，作为调查记者，他只身前往。

噢对，现在的他已经不是一个人。

 

p.m. 9:13

洛杉矶穷人区。

 

行走在冬夜街道上，寒风刮来快要把露在空气中的耳朵削掉。

但是他不冷，有Venom帮他温暖身体。

谨慎地四处探求，寻找蛛丝马迹。

 

穷人区杀人并不罕见，任何小问题都问成为帮派间挥刀相向的理由。

但是这次，对手无寸铁的贫穷人大规模的屠杀尤其引起Eddie的注意。

 

就在最近的街区内，外传来枪声。

 

决定冒着风险一探到底。他从摇摇欲坠的住房（如果预制板搭成的方形建筑物也算的话）间的小路穿过，路过几处流浪窝。

他隐在暗处，发现已经接近事发中心。

 

**Watch out! Eddie,I can take care of them.**

当然你可以。

 

Eddie选择距离路口较远的夹缝间过去，目测无人之后，侧身穿梭而过。

 

**快离开，马上！我听见有人接近这！**

突然一个人影出现，不巧逡巡的人刚刚转到这里。

God！ It's too late.

**我告诉过你！如果是我直接从房顶跳过去就行了！像以前那样！**

 

“你是陌生脸，你来这里干什么？”对方紧张地大吼。

“我来找我一个朋友。”Eddie表现出该有的慌张。

“你撒谎！这不是你应该出现的地方。”

匕首抵在Eddie颈间，但是他的手在发抖。

 

别动，Venom，我还有工作要完成，我需要马上脱身。

**让我咬掉他的头！**

不，放松，让我来。

 

Eddie直直地看着面前的人，不想用逃脱的视线激怒他。似乎对方开始动摇。

“把钱拿出来赶快离开这儿！”

“好的，我会的。”

Eddie把手一直展示在到他能看到的地方，将一沓旧钞票送到他手中。

 

“拿去，我可以走了吗？”

拿到钱后，男人挥舞匕首摆手驱赶。

“快滚！离开这儿。”

 

Eddie迅速闪身到暗处。

你看，我没事。

**那只是你以为！要不是我改造我们的颈间皮肉，现在颈部动脉就会喷射出血液。**

“他不是故意的，你瞧…”

Eddie试图安慰暴躁的爱人。

 

**不！他对你兵刃相加！**

**这是我的原则，我决不能让你受到伤害！**

 

黑色液体立刻包裹住Eddie的身体。

Venom愤怒地出现，这是他带有杀戮性的反抗。

 

Eddie知道现在他说什么Venom也不会听，现在该暴躁恋人做主。

 

Venom马上跳上房顶，快速没有产生任何声音。然后让Eddie从上面俯视整个事发现场，用随身迷你相机拍摄。

 

取材已经完成，调查结果是黑帮为了从无辜贫民手中抢少有的水源展开了大规模屠杀。

 

Venom再次出现保护Eddie。

**“好了，Eddie，你亲眼已经看到了，他们都是坏人。现在我要回去把刚才那个人的头给咬下来。”**

 

**“你总是这样。他们没有你们想象的那么优秀。”**

Venom读到他的心里的为人类陈述的托词。

 

**“我知道你善良。依靠我一下Eddie，相信我，我能保护你。”**

 

《穷人区的水源之争》

为抢夺水源，黑帮对洛杉矶穷人区的贫民展开了屠杀。

本记者取材时黑帮已被不明人士歼灭殆尽，有幸采访到一位还未气绝的成员，并成功取证，险些受到杀害。采访过后该成员死亡。

 

……

 

Eddie Brock快报。


End file.
